1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stamper and a method for making a soft mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Imprint technology is a simple process with low cost, high throughput and high resolution. Imprint technology is widely used for making a soft mold used for making micro lens in wafer lens package (WLP).
In a typical imprint process for making a soft mold, a stamper having a molding pattern tends to tilt towards the molding surface of a soft mold, thus the molding pattern of the stamper can't be precisely transferred to the soft mold. So the dimension precision of the molding surface of the soft mold can be greatly decreased.
Therefore, a method for making a soft mold which can overcome the above mentioned problems is desired.